


Японский волк

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Авроры Поттер и Малфой ищут японского волка
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Японский волк

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - оками.

— Повтори ещё раз, какого хрена мы вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом Манфреда, мокнем под дождём? — спросил Драко, прикуривая сигарету.

— Японская делегация потеряла волка. Волк волшебный, и его нужно срочно найти, — Гарри обновил водоотталкивающие чары и осмотрелся.

— Супер просто! На нас три убийства, шесть краж и жалоба на несанкционированное джеминио при торговле мебелью. А мы ищем волка!

Гарри вздохнул. Если его напарник в плохом настроении, то он испортит его всем, до кого дотянется.

— Что за манера водить волков без поводка вообще?

— Это умный волк. Он все понимает. Простая случайность, — терпеливо объяснил Поттер. — Мисс Каека говорит, что она держала его за руку, но вдруг её толкнули и их разделила толпа.

— За какую руку? Это волк.

— У неё плохо с английским. Она и приметы дала, закачаться, — Гарри заглянул в блокнот. — Снежная шерсть с красными перьями.

— Жаль не коричневый, — рассмеялся Драко. — Можно было бы всучить им Скабиора. Он как раз мелирование обновил. И у него даже есть руки.

— Я думаю, им нужен их волк, а не наш оборотень, — грустно сказал Гарри.

— Потому что нечего шляться по Трафальгарской площади, когда на ней полно туристов. Вот и не будут теряться волки,- Драко сделал над собой героическое усилие и вышел из-под навеса под ливень. — Как думаешь, где он может быть?

— Ну, полагаю там, где сухо и тепло. Он ведь умный. Пройдёмся по ближайшим кафе, может, где-то его видели.

— И к полицейским заглянем. Может, его привели к ним, — подал идею Малфой.

*******

Дождь продолжал лить третий час. Все кафе в радиусе трех кварталов от площади были пройдены, их владельцы и завсегдатаи опрошены. Но никто не видел «белоснежной собаки с красным узором на боках». Зато Гарри семнадцать раз почувствовал себя идиотом, задавая маглам один и тот же вопрос. Полиция обещала дать знать, если что.

— Есть ещё идеи? — спросил он, скорее для проформы.

— Акцио японский волк! — взмахнул палочкой Драко.

Гарри на секунду даже поверил что получится, но ничего не произошло.

Отчаявшись, они устроились в сквере под навесом небольшого кафе, в котором днём торговали мороженым. Сейчас оно было закрыто, а сквер безлюден, но зато здесь можно было использовать магию, не боясь быть увиденными. Чем в общем-то они и воспользовались, высушив отсыревшую одежду и волосы.

Кроме того, в последнем кафе они затарились горячим кофе и сэндвичами с ветчиной. Это немного скрашивало дождливую ночь и неудачу.

— Сука! — с чувством выдал Малфой, отпив его кофе.

Гарри улыбнулся. С первого дня их совместной работы, Малфой завёл привычку пить кофе из одного стакана. То ли по растерянности, то ли из каких-то неизвестных Гарри соображений. Но это было мило, и Поттер не стал возражать. Тем более, что, когда кончался первый стакан, они точно так же распивали на двоих второй, а в долгие часы ночных смен и все последующие.

Рядом раздались лёгкие шаги, но прежде чем Гарри успел обернуться, ему в руку ткнулся мокрый нос, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Это что, крап? — оживился Малфой, разглядывая мокрого бело-коричневого терьера.

— Похож, но не вижу следов купированного хвоста, — пожал плечами Гарри, протягивая собаке кусок сэндвича.

Пёс радостно слизал с его руки угощение и уселся рядом, привалившись к ноге тёплым мокрым боком.

— И ошейника нет, — согласился Малфой. — Пёсик, если ты понимаешь нас, гавкни два раза.

Собака послушно гавкнула дважды, и была вознаграждена ещё куском сэндвича на этот раз из руки Драко.

— Хм, никогда не слышал, чтобы крапы терялись, — задумчиво протянул Малфой, высушивая пса заклинанием. — А бездомный волшебный пёс — это вообще нонсенс.

— Может, он не крап, просто умный? — предложил Гарри.

— Ты думаешь, о том же о чем и я?

— Если это крап, мы сможем объяснить ему кого ищем, а если нет, терять-то все равно нечего? — догадался Гарри.

— Пёсик, а пёсик, — Драко встал на колени, зарываясь пальцами в распушившуюся шерсть собаки. — Помоги нам, пожалуйста.

Пёс грустно заскулил и ткнулся Малфою носом в плечо.

— Если ты нам поможешь, обещаю что, возьму тебя себе, буду выгуливать, кормить, играть с тобой, — предложил Драко.

— У него может быть хозяин, — напомнил Гарри.

— Который выгнал его в дождь на улицу, — Малфой уже вовсю обнимался с собакой.

— Или потерял.

— Поттер, крап не японский волк, его так просто не потеряешь. Всё. Это моя собака. Тебя будут звать… М-м-м… Салазар.

Гарри фыркнул и закатил глаза. Ну ещё бы Малфой не мог не выпендриваться с именем.

— Коротко — Сали, — подытожил Драко.

Пёс не возражал. Наоборот, вёл себя очень тихо и кажется грустил о чем-то.

— Так, Сали, — встав, Малфой превратил бумажный пакет в ошейник и поводок и, надев на пса, очень серьёзно продолжил. — Мы ищем японского волка. Он должен быть белым с красным узором. Большим и умным. Видел такого?

Пёс вздохнул и улегся на ноги Драко.

— Ну, хоть попробуй, — почти взмолился Малфой.

— Дождь такой, все следы смыло, — безнадёжно вздохнул Гарри. — А мы два дурака. И собака нам не поможет, даже если это крап.

— В этом ты прав. Зря я обрадовался. Но я все равно оставлю его себе. Может домой?

— А что сказать мисс Каеке? Что мы не смогли найти волка в Лондоне?

Драко не успел ответить, потому что их внимание привлекли выкрики. И, судя по всему, орущие приближалось. Где-то через полминуты из-за угла музейного павильона выбежали двое мужчин. Они размахивали руками и кричали что-то непонятное. Пёс отреагировал мгновенно, сначала дернувшись в сторону, но, поняв, что Малфой держит поводок крепко, забился ему в ноги и заскулил.

Кричащие мужчины приближались. Так как кричали они не по-английски, понять смысла Гарри не смог. Но тон этих выкриков ему очень не понравился. 

В руке одного из бегущих мелькнула палочка, и рядом с Драко в стол ударилось заклинание выбив несколько щепок.

— Спорим, это ты им не понравился, — Драко встретил второе заклинание щитом.

— По-моему, они за собакой. Редукто! Инкарцеро!

Взрывное заклинание разбило выставленный щит, а втрое прочно спеленало одного из бегущих.

В их собственный щит ударилось Секто Максима, расколов его и заставив исчезнуть.

Пришлось им, во главе со рвущимся с поводка псом, отступить за угол кафе.

Мужчина, тем временем, снял заклинание со своего спутника и помог ему подняться.

— Надо их поймать, потом хрен найдём, — Гарри выглянул из-за угла.

Противник мелкими перебежками приближался.

— Сейчас помогу! Сиди тихо, Сали, — Драко привязал поводок к ручке двери чёрного хода и тоже выглянул. До противника оставалось шагов десять.

— Агуаменти! — заорал Малфой, выскакивая из укрытия. 

Из его палочки по нападавшим ударила струя воды полностью их дезориентировав. Этих нескольких секунд Гарри хватило, чтобы спеленать обоих новыми Инкарцеро.

— Итак, у нас есть два каких-то хрена, которые не бум-бум в английском, — подытожил Гарри. — И ещё мой напарник поливает людей водой во время ливня. Сам пиши это в отчёт.

— Трюк удался? Удался, значит я молодец, — с королевским снисхождением заметил Драко, отвязывая поводок. — Давай доставим их в аврорат, просушим, а утром найдём переводчика.

Связанные иностранцы продолжали ругаться. Гарри решил, что язык, вероятно, восточный, но какой конкретно из множества, сказать не мог.

— Жаль, что ничего не понятно, — с досадой протянул Малфой, хватаясь за воротник одного из преступников. — Собака-то не простая видимо.

— Он говорит, что ты дорого заплатишь за унижение.

Голос был глубоким бархатным, а тон мягким. Но все равно заставил Гарри и Драко вздрогнуть.

— Какая же глупость… — протянул Гарри, оборачиваясь.  
На втором конце поводка, который все ещё сжимал в руке Драко вместо собаки стоял высокий парень в красном узорном кимоно и белыми, как снег, волосами.

— А ещё он говорит, что они граждане Японии, — продолжил парень. — И я принадлежу им. Что, конечно, не правда. Оками никому не принадлежат.

— Японский волк, да? — Драко в бешенстве обернулся к Поттеру. — Это оками!

— Я думал, это имя — решил оправдаться Гарри.

— Тролль тебе по волшебным существам!

— Слушай, она в английском чуть лучше, чем я в японском, скажи спасибо, что мы не сумочку её искали.

— Надо было найти переводчика, — не унимался Малфой.

— Сам бы нашёл в час ночи!

Парень снова рассмеялся.

— Увы, на чужой земле я почти бессилен, поэтому они смогли меня украсть. Счастье, что ваше заклинание призыва перевернуло клетку и я смог сбежать и встретить вас. Позвольте представиться, я Юкидарума из Аокигохары.

— Вот такую же абракадабру мне твердила эта Каека, — прошептал Гарри.

Малфой подавил приступ смеха.

— Ну, звучит-то неплохо, — встал он, на защиту оками. — Давай вернём его, а то я уже замёрз тут стоять.

*******

— Мне жаль, но я не смогу быть твоей собакой, — оками вышел на балкон и облокотился на перила рядом, с курившим Драко.

— Я это переживу. Может даже заведу настоящую, — Малфой улыбнулся, глядя на просыпающийся внизу Лондон.

Они стояли на общем балконе на десятом этаже Министерства магии, еще пустом в такую рань. Гарри в их кабинете беседовал с госпожой Каеко, с помощью поднятого с постели переводчика выясняя детали дела. Двух японцев с почти такими же непроизносимыми именами надёжно заперли в камере аврората. А жившие в другом часовом поясе японские магические спецслужбы уже развернули бурную деятельность, готовя документы для экстрадиции. Юкидарума, как оказалось, далеко не первый, кого эти двое пытались украсть, так что наказание им было обеспечено. И Драко не без оснований считал, что ночная смена, которые он так не любил, прошла отлично.

— Тебе нужна не собака, а человек, — пафосно выдал оками. — И ты знаешь, кто именно.

— Это долгая история с плохим концом, — грустно улыбнулся Драко, прикурив новую сигарету.

— Я вижу историю, но не вижу, чтобы она закончилась. А лишь двух боящихся быть отвергнутыми влюблённых.

— Если бы это было так, он давно сделал бы первый шаг, — Драко сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Но ты ведь тоже не сделал, — подметил очевидное Юкидарума.

Крыть было нечем, и Малфой счёл за лучшее промолчать и сделать вид, что любуется алым заревом восхода.

— Слушай японского волка, англичанин, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал оками.

— Японские волки разбираются в любви?

— Японские волки разбираются в людях. Иначе один из них не дожил бы до этого утра. — Юкидарума сладко зевнул. — А теперь идёт спать.

Драко посмотрел вслед, удаляющемуся оками, пытаясь припомнить насколько чувствительны эти существа к эмоциям людей. Но долго размышлять об этом ему не дал вышедший на балкон Поттер. Удивительно бодрый и с двумя кружками кофе.

— Он с тобой говорил? — спросил Гарри протягивая кружку.

— Угу, — Драко сделал длинный глоток, надеясь, что его напарник не станет допытываться о сути разговора.

— Со мной тоже, — Поттер вздохнул, облокотился на перила и тоже сделал вид, что ему интересен восход.

— И что сказал? — теперь заинтересовался уже Драко.

— Да ничего. А тебе?

— И мне ничего, — с облегчением соврал Малфой.

— Странные существа, эти оками.

— И не говори.


End file.
